Horniness supreme-Lemon Assortment
by Aeromenca
Summary: This is all new content, made from scratch. No recycled chapters, PERIOD. anyways, the lemons here are not going to be all pokemon themed, although at least SOME will be. Besides that, i have a challenge for you when you read these lemons, if youre brave enough. Try NOT to get turned on. Enjoy! Dont forget to check out my other stories if you enjoyed!
1. Moemon: UmbreonXEspeon

**Well, here we are with i guess ANOTHER new project, albeit this time, it's only all new lemons, put together in an assortment once again, but its ALL NEW. no old chapters reused shit. enjoy the fresh content guys!**

* * *

In a forest, an espeon walked tenderly through the plant filled domain, her lust driving her insane. She was a moemon, and moemon got more lust. An old friend of hers, an umbreon, had promised to meet up with her at this point. She stopped near a stump, and took off some of her snazzy clothing, such as her bow, and her jacket, until she was stripped down to just her bra and panties. the instant she was down to those two articles of clothing, she felt herself being groped from behind.

¨I've been waiting, Destiny...¨ Destiny´s friend whispered in a husky voice into her ear

He took off her bra first, and tossed it aside. Destiny spun around, already wet from her lust, and what she saw pushed her over the edge. He was in the nude, his surprisingly large erected penis hanging in the air. Destiny bent down and put it in her mouth, determined to find out what he tasted like.

She settled for that it tasted meaty, and she like meat. Immediately after her first taste, she began to bob her head up and down his shaft, licking when she could. She knew the umbreon to be shadow, and he blushed, grunting in pleasure from Destiny´s heavenly treatment. Destiny blushed, deciding to take it a step further, speeding up her head bobs, and slipping a hand down into her panties, rubbing herself rhythmically to her head bobbing. Shadow leaned his head back, and placed his hands on the back of Destiny´s head, forcing her to deepthroat his large 11 inch length. Destiny did so, gagging on it like the lust-ridden girl she was.

The Shadow let her go, and she released him, falling back on her bottom. Shadow leaned down, pulling Destiny´s purple panties off of her, tossing them aside carelessly, and buried his head in Destiny´s warm clamp. He licked her furiously from the start, blushing as a sort of side note. He resisted the urge to stroke himself as he did so. All the while, Destiny was moaning in pleasure, arching her back. Shadow slipped one of his fingers into her hole, noting how wet it was. He leaned up and looked at Destiny, who was blushing madly as she moaned.

He used his fingers to pump in and out, making Destiny's eyes cringe close from the pleasure she was receiving. Shadow fingered her for only a mere minute or so, the grass around them waving in the wind. Shadow's ears twitched as he leaned his head back into Destiny´s crotch, sticking his tongue straight up her hole, thrashing it around as he lapped up her juices.

He decided they tasted like fruit, and wanted more. But once again, he lifted his head back, and used his hands to support his weight. Then Destiny climbed on top of Shadow, using her hand to adjust Shadow's length so it was below her warm, wet vagina. Then she dropped herself, moaning as she did so more in anticipation than anything. Bouncing freely, Destiny looked towards the sky, her breathing becoming heavy and sharp.

Shadow´s breathing was also heavy and sharp, as he thrusted voluntarily every time Destiny bounced up into the air. He busied his hands by groping Destiny from behind while she bounced. Both blushed and moaned periodically. Shadow felt his penis tingle, and the sensation began to rise, making him feel so good down there.

¨Destiny..i think i'm gonna cum!¨ he warned her

Destiny moaned, lowering her head as she bounced furiously on his length, and right when Shadow couldn't take any more, Destiny came first, her load sort of oozing out. Shadow came right afterwards, the two now breathing heavily. Shadow and Destiny both were exhausted, wanting to collapse onto the round right then and there.

¨Ugh, so tired...¨ Destiny complained, closing her eyes

¨Me too..¨ Shadow agreed, closing his eyes as well

Both found themselves asleep sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **Well, how did you enjoy the new lemon? Hopefully this will go well with the fans, honestly can't imagine that it wouldn't...Aeromenca out!**


	2. Moemon: TrainerXSylveon

This request is from theotaku tiger. And yes, to answer, i do my own thing regardless of reviews, but usually i take them into account. I've only gotten 5 reviews...for what, months now this story has been out? anyways, here ya go! Also, what´s a slyveon? XD

¨Go sylveon! use dazzling gleam!¨ A trainer of a sylveon called to its moemon

Instead of using the move, the sylveon simply turned around and smirked at its trainer, shaking its hips seductively

The opposing trainer wasted no time taking the sylveon out, which would happen to be the trainers last moemon. WIth much hurry shown, he rushed his team to the moemon center, protecting them from further harm...

¨You should really give your sylveon some love.¨ Nurse joy said as she gave the trainer his moemon team back

¨I will.¨ He promised, then immediately walked back into the bathroom in the back of the center

He closed and locked the bathroom door behind him, immediately taking off his shirt, tossing it aside. Thinking off all the times now he's been really turned on by his cute Sylveon and her pink and white hair, with her skirt and shirt...He shook himself away from his turning into wet dreams. Then he released his Sylveon, taking his shorts off as he did so.

¨Ooh, i like this...also you noticed what i anted!¨ His Sylveon cooed, gettingon her knees for her brown haired trainer, brushing her own silver and pink hair out of her face

¨Well, come get some, Starlight!¨ THe trainer named his Sylveon by her nickname

Starlight blushed, crawling up and taking her trainer´s underpants off, tossing them aside. His rock hard length sprung into the air, which Starlight paused to name her trainer before taking it into her mouth.

¨Allright Brenndan...¨ Starlight said with all enthusiasm, taking his length into her mouth

She proceeded to suck on it at a rather fast pace, closing her eyes with a blush as she bobbed her head up and down on Brenndan´s manhood. Brenndan threw his head back in pleasure, blushing as he did so. His Sylveon sped up her pace even more, slipping one of her gloved hands down into her panties.

Then she released him momentarily, focusing her attention on taking her own clothes off. She held his length in her left hand, stroking it as a multitasking sort of thing as she took her skirt and panties off with some difficulty.

¨Do me hard when we get there...¨ Starshine said in a husky tone, looking up at her loving trainer with a blush

She eyed him as she continued her loyal blowjob, her blush reigning supreme on her face in comparison to the small smirk she had. Brenndan leaned down and reached a hand into his moemon´s surprisingly tight womanhood, using his fingers to pleasure her. She let his length go, leaning back on her hands to support her weight. Then she pushed Brenndan's head into her crotch with her right hand, and felt him lick her.

He started slowly, tasting some of her juices that had leaked out onto the skin of her vagina. Deciding he liked the taste of the juices that he lapped up, he sped up his pace, lapping up whatever juices he could, a blush present on his face the entire time he did so. Starlight moaned and blushed in pleasure, loving what her trainer was doing with her.

¨Y-yeah...!I've waited so long for this!¨ Starlight moaned in pleasure, blushing as she did so

Brendan sipped his entire tongue straight into her hole, lapping up any juices he could, and lapped up very many different flavors, all of which he loved. Then Starlight moaned loudly, pushing her trainer away from her briefly, so that he had to lean back himself. Then Starlight climbed on top of him, placing his length right below her clamp with her right hand, before lowering herself down onto him. Both moaned and blushed as the friction within gave them a pleasure that is easily irreplaceable.

Brenndan found himself humping into Starlight hard, as she moaned and his breathing became very heavy. Both blushed, feeling their releases coming upon them.

¨I-i'm cumming!¨ Starlight moaned in unison with her trainer

And with that, they both came, the juices mixing with great efficiency inside of Starlight´s tight vagina before flowing out of there. They both collapsed, falling asleep in the moemon center bathroom.


	3. Moemon: MayleneXLucario

**This one is a bit shorter due to lack of sexual foreplay, or really any oral sex here. Hopefully it will be fun to read all the same.** t **his one is for Juan Dinner Anona, by way of** **review**

* * *

In the Veilstone gym, lust was plaguing everything that Maylene tried to do. Her lucario was constantly sneaking looks at her booty when she stretched and exercised. Maylene herself was sneaking glances at his erections when he got them.

Finally, during yoga and when all of the gym trainers were away, Maylene grabbed her lucario and dragged him to the wall at the back of her leader platform. She placed her hand on the wall, and it spun around, pushing the two into a secret room that only Maylene knew existed. Slipping off her yoga clothing and tossing them aside, she became nude within a couple moments.

Her lucario, brushed its blue spiky hair aside, and took off its pants. It was her only moemon, or human pokemon. Then, Her lucario pushed her onto the bed that was in the secret room, not bothering with any sort of foreplay. INstead, he slipped his long erect penis into Maylenes super tight crevice, blushing as he did so.

¨Oh, Lucario...¨ Maylene moaned as she felt her Lucario´s penis began to thrust into her crevice

He stopped for a moment to make a confession, causing both Maylene and himself to blush.

¨Ive wanted this for so long...¨ he told her, blushing and holding her hand

Maylene nodded as he said this, she wasn't surprised. But she didn't want to wait any longer herself, lust plaguing.

Then he resumed his thrusting, resuming with one hard thrust, then loosening up as he settled into the actions. He must've felt the pleasure, and so did Maylene, as they both moaned rather loudly as he began to thrust. The sound of flesh slapping began to resound around the secret room, as Lucario jackhammered into maylene, both now with their eyes closed due to the immense pleasure they felt. It didn't take long before a blush covered up every inch of both of their faces.

Maylene moaned as Lucario brought his length out so only the tip was in, and began to spin it around inside of her. Then he slammed into her once again, letting his lust control him. The sound of flesh slapping was louder than the moans that followed, Lucario was going so hard, unable to contain himself any longer. Then he opened and widened his eyes, spreading Maylenes legs, and grabbing one, pulling it close to him. He lessened the distance he had to thrust so he could go faster. He then lowered his head as a tingling came over his penis. The more he thrusted, the more pleasure he felt. Then he came, his long length twitching, releasing his cum inside of Maylene.

Both blushing, they decided it would be better to regain their stamina by falling asleep in here and work from there rather than try to pretend it never happened.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, as i had to write it SUPER fast. Aeromenca out!**


	4. Moemon: New Years Special!

**The final chapter of 2015, a new year of fic writing soon upon us...ENJOY!**

* * *

On the cold new year's eve of 2015, a few moemon were stirring. And by this, I mean a couple have planned some ´get togethers´, planning to fuck with each other. A Leavanny and a Gigalith, both girls, went to a strip club at night, planning to lay each other as the lesbians they were, but they had another thing coming.

As they entered the strip bar, two boys, a Golem and a Leafeon, saw the two walk in. the golem liked the gigalith, so he went up to her, and began to flirt with her. Much to his excitement, she really legitimately was enjoying the attention, and as such, took him to a side room, where she closed and locked the door as he entered. the two got onto the bed, and began to kiss each other hard.

Golem had a rock hard boner, which he wanted to see the Gigalith gag on. But first, he wanted her name.

¨My name is Rockster. What's yours?¨ The Rockster asked

¨My name is Gabrielle, though you can just call me Gabby.¨ Gabby responded

With that, Rockster advanced, bending down to suck on Gabby´s erect nipples, softly giving them attention. This resulted in a moan and a blush from Gabby. He didn't stay up high for long, slowly leaning down until he was perched above her pussy, which was beginning to drip due to Gabby being turned on bigtime. Rockster slowly leaned in, licking her clit gently. Then he started to finger her, bringing up two fingers to finger her.

Gabby blushed and moaned in response to the delicate but pleasurable stimulation from Rockster. He smirked at her reaction, then removed his fingers, licking them clean of the juices. Then he stuck his tongue directly inside of Gabby´s pussy, lapping around the inside. Gabby began to squirm in response, a blush now entirely present on her face as Rockster was proving to be better than her Leavanny friend at eating her out. Rockster began to thrash his tongue about inside of her, and Gabby arched her back in response, letting out a long moan as well.

Then he leaned back on his hands, his erection popping into the air. Gabby sat up, then saw his erection. Blushing and knowing she was a bad girl, she took the entire thing into her mouth, sucking on it hard, and making hot gagging sounds as she did so. Rockster moaned with his lust, and pushed her head down on his dick, absolutely loving how much attention she gave him. Gabby blushed herself, then used her tongue to pleasure him more, causing him to arch his own back.

She bobbed her head up and down, her pussy becoming absolutely soaked in response to the simulation she was giving and to the simulation she had received. She gagged on him one more time before lifting up, then presenting her plump ass to Rockster, moaning with her own lust.

¨Fuck meeeeeee...¨ Gabby begged, shaking her ass in his face

Rockster needed no further encouraging, shoving himself right into her pussy. He slammed into her behind once, twice then a third time, all meant to gain momentum. Then he began to hammer into her, moans and blushes now not being held back whatsoever. Gabby moaned freely, letting Rockster totally wreck her once tight vagina. Her breaths became short and gasping as Rockster moaned, knowing he was approaching his limits more than quickly. Even so, he couldn't help but go as fast as he could right into her tight vagina, and as he felt the tingle warning of his release, he went so fast the sound of slapping was LOUD.

Gabby closed her eyes, blushed and moaned very loudly as she came on rockster, and as he came inside of her. Gabby was wanting more, even as Rockster pulled out rather reluctantly. Gabby once again shook her ass, sprading it wide for Rockster.

¨Fuck my ass...¨ She begged, looking back at the Golem she liked

He totally obliged, spreading her asshole wide with his huge cock. Gabby moaned as he did this, and Rockster blushed, knowing how lucky he was getting. He climbed on top of her, then began to buck his hips, thrusting into her tight butthole. it was a new experience for both, one the two were wholely enjoying. Rockster sped up again, Gabby´s moans being cut into segments by how fast he was thrusting.

Rockster wouldnt stop util the second release, which was a good 4 minutes away. Gabby´s ass was being spread really wide by his hug cock, and she was loving it. He went so fast that the only sound hearable was the sound of flesh slapping, and then to the surprsie of both, They both came, as Gabby had been rubbing her clit, she came out her ass, Rockster once again cumming through his penis.

* * *

Meanwhile back outside with Leavanny and Leafeon

¨Hey cutie, hows it going?¨ Leafeon asked, really hoping he could get some

At first, Leavany appeared annoyed, then she smirked at his erection.

¨My name is Lucie, if youre wondering. Whats yours?¨ Lucie asked

Leafeon smiled, really glad she was interested in him, at least a little bit.

¨My name is Leon.¨ Leon replied

Leavanny gripped his erection, and Leon bit his lower lip.

¨Into the side room, if ya want help with that...¨ Lucie said with a wink

The two flashed into the side room, and next thing Leon knew, he was getting a nice BJ from Lucie. He was standing, Lucie kneeling, her hair parted to one side. She bobbded her head and lashed her tongue all over his length, causing Leon to blush and place his hands on her head. She gagged on his dick, blushing herself and moaning in lust as she did so, which made Leon blush harder, knowing he was truly about to get himself laid.

She released him, then spun around, shaking her ass mesmerizingly at Leon, who brushed aside his tanish green hair. He proceeded to bury his face in her ass, licking at her pussy with speed. Lucie moaned and raised her head in the air, talking dirty as she did so, hoping Leon would go harder.

¨Oh yeah, Eat my pussy...eat i- aaahhhh!¨ Lucie was sucessful

Leon went even faster, sticking his entire tongue up her hole, as she squired and twitched due to the extreme pleasure. Quietly, Lucie was already at her limits, but she held on as long as she could, not wanting this to end yet. She lasted long enough, and eventually Leon backed away from her ass, his rock hard length probing the air.

Lucie turned around, and Leon immediately sucked on her nipples, which earned another blush and a long moan from Lucie, knowing that was what she wanted. He sucked on her nipple like a baby yearning for its mothers milk, and got some quickly, along with a moan and a bright crimson blush. Once he swallowed the white fluid, he sat back. Lucie stood up, shaking her ass in front of Leon´s face.

¨Bury your dick straight up my asshole.¨ Lucie commanded, sitting herself down on him as she said that

Leon placed his hands on her sides, and eased her down, asshole being speared. Then he began thrusting madly, and lowered his head, feeling the pleasure of her tight ass gripping him. The sound of flesh slapping resonated once again through the room, as earlier more sex had gone down. But for now, Leon madly humped Lucie´s asshole, both moaning rather loudly in pleasure, and both with a crimson blush present on their faces. Leon felt himself reaching his limits, and went super fast like he was told by Rockster, and the close he got, the more unbearable the pleasure. He came in her ass, but wasnt done quite yet. Lucie hopped off, smirking and licking some cum off her finger that she swabbed from her ass.

¨Now fuck my pussy.¨ Lucie commanded

Leon obliged, climbing on top of her in the missionary position. He thrusted into her pussy, moaning as he did. He knew that he wasnt going to last as long this time, but he humped madly anyways, kissing Lucie´s neck as he did so. Both moaned as Leon thrusted hard into Lucie´s vagina, loving the pleasure even more than usual. Then Leon and Lucie both came, Lucie for the first time. Moaning and blushing, that was the end of the two´s night, falling asleep on each other.

* * *

 **What did i do to get myself so horny? anyways, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! Last chapter of 2015, it has been a great year...not really, got my fic career started...so hopefully next year will be filled with so many new fics, new chapters, and all new stats and great stuff. This year is the stepping stone i need, now LETS AIM FOR THE SKY! aeromenca out! for one last time in 2015!**


	5. Fire Emblem: Cordelia and Ikes Romance I

**My New years resolution is to update the older stories, which is why stories like Super Mario Bros: Bowser Version and Kirbys Adventure in dreamland have gotten updates after being so forgotten for so long.**

 **Enjoy the FRIGGIN LEMON, FIRST IN AWHILE! And review any story you want an update for. (has to be first published in may or sooner) Enjoy now. ;)**

* * *

In a house somewhere

Ike was suffering from his own hormones. He hadnt realized that lust was a result of these, and as such was suspect to this feeling of great longing. He sat in his room, head hung as he resisted the urge to stroke his penis. The doorbell rang, forcing Ike to walk out the door of his room and to the front door. He saw Cordelia standing there, and he welcomed her in. Ike got a boner as he saw her, her red hair kept long and cute. She looked quite mature, but her outfit...

¨Cordelia...if youre going to wear that...¨ Ike stuttered, laying eyes on Cordelia´s very sexy outfit

Instead of armor on top of a vague t-shirt and then pants, she wore a tank top and booty shorts, and she wore pink fuzzy slippers to keep her feet warm. She smirked as Ike noticed her outfit, her hazel eyes gleaming with a little childish desire.

¨Im not as mature as i look, and neither are you, Ike. Now, i am planning to do something special with you, something ive wanted since i was a little girl..¨ Cordelia stepped into Ike´s bubble, running her finger down his chest

Ike was harder than a stone by now, and he think he knew what she meant, and he was so thankful if he was right.

¨Ya mean...to lay me?¨ He asked, his face a blush

Cordelia smirked, and pushed Ike back, but gently.

¨Oh, is tough ol Ike softening up for me? I think you forgot to add a word to that, but...yes.¨ Cordelia was veyr good at making Ike feel attracted, and this time was no different

Ike blushed red, and was totally not hiding his feelings.

¨Y-yes, you make me feel like im on top of the world, like i can do anything. Every time I lay my eyes on you, i have such desire..¨ Ike said in a small voice

Cordelia blushed herself, and grabbed Ike´s hand, taking him back to his room. Ike himself was only wearing his underpants, as he had stripped down earlier to try and cope with his lust. Cordelia sat him down on his bed, swinging her hips from side to side mesmerizingly.

¨You are SO getting layed...HARD. And i wont tease...¨ Cordelia said as she took off her tank top, revealing she had no bra on, her breast bouncing as the shirt passed over them

Ike took off his underpants and tossed them aside, not wanting to delay any longer.

¨Ive been lust-ridden lately...¨ Cordelia said in a husky tone as she took off her booty shorts, revealing no underwear

Then she hopped onto Ike´s bed, bouncing before landing on her back. She spread her legs wide, not wanting either to be shy here.

¨you wanna go first?¨ Cordelia asked, placing a finger on her lips

Ike responded by immidiately placing his face on her crotch, licking her pussy with his tongue. He didnt wait even to taste it, but began to lick furiously, following his intense lust to the end. Cordelia blushed as he placed his head on her crotch and moaned as he began to lick, as Ike himself blushed. He closed his eyes, slowing down a bit, also leaning his head to the side. Then he snuck a finger inside her crevice, fingering her slowly as he licked her clitoris. Cordelia was in heaven, her face totally telling how she felt, and if that wasnt enough of a giveaway, her crimson blush and loud moans were.

After only a couple moments of fingering, Ike removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue, repeating the same motion. Cordelia threw her head back in response, and as Ike began to lash his tongue about inside of her pussy, collecting the tasty juices for himself, she began to squirm.

¨Im gonna cum!¨ Cordelia warned

Ike only went harder, and was rewarded by having his tongue clamped in place, and the tastiest of her juices fall onto his face. He was released soon, swallowing the cum whole as he removed his tongue and face from her crotch. Ike leaned back on his hands, his rock hard length rigth in Cordelia´s vision. Ike was breathing heavily.

She wasted no time burying Ike´s length in her pretty face, not giving Ike any time to catch his breath. She bobbed her head, eyeing Ike the whole time, and going with force instead of speed, a blush on her face. Ike was blushing and grunting as she gave him the first BJ of his life, and he knew it was a special one for more than one reason. Cordelia took the entire thing into her mouth, gagging on him as she deepthroated his length, Ike letting loose a moan and some pre-cum.

Cordelia knew her sweet, sweet prize was so close, and as a result, took his length out until only the head was in her mouth. She blushed and winked before bobbing her head fast up and down on his length, Ike moaning and starting to squirm in utter bliss, closing his eyes. He moaned and his eyes flew open, his blush becmong darker and covering more and more of his face as he yelled.

¨Im cumming!¨ Ike yelled, then his eyes closed

The flew open again as he came into Cordelia´s mouth, her mouth holding hie twitchy penis steady, and her throat greedily gobbling down his cum. As soon as he was done, she leaned back, then moaned in lust, groping her booty hard and slapping it.

¨Fu-u-u-u-uck meeee!¨ Cordelia´s lust was so strong that her words became broken apart

Ike obeyed as Cordelia bent over so her ass was in the air, her head on the bed cover for Ike. Ike stroked himself to get his boner back and to turn him on further from the WONDERFUL view he got. Then he stood up, easing his way into her pussy, Immiadetely the two blushed, and those did not go away no matter what. Ike grimaced as he forced himself into Cordelia´s ultra tight pussy, also coated with lubricant so Ike could go hard.

Cordelia moaned as Ike picked up his speed, and began to hammer into her tight pussy. She felt herself being violated entirely, and loved every second of it. She gave Ike more reason to show her no mercy, sputtering out dirty talk every so often. Meanwhile, Ike was going hard on Cordelia, using his strength to power into her. It worked well, and both his and Cordelia´s faces were the very expression of bliss.

The sound of flesh slapping against other flesh was soon the co-loudest sound in the room, second only to the combined moans of Ike and Cordelia.

¨Oh yeahh, violate me, violate my very being, claim me as your own!¨ Cordelia told Ike how she felt, and it was true

Ike knew it was, too. And he was motovated to power right into her tight pussy as hard as he could, also picking up decent speed. Their moans were cut into segments by the ferious fucking that was taking place, and limits were close to being broken.

¨Im cumming!¨ Both yelled in unison, right before they came

Ike had to hilt himself to stabliize his penis as it twitched, and Cordelia had to catch her breath from all of her pleasured gasps and her confessions during the intercourse. Once it was doen, Ike pulled out, Cordelia climbing onto his lap.

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, then shared the most passionate kiss one could ever hope for. It lasted only a minute, but it felt like an eternity. In heaven.

¨I wasnt lying, i really do love you, and i WILL do this again to you.¨ Cordelia promised

Ike smirked, getting an idea.

¨Move in with me so i can see you every day.¨ Ike suggested

¨I will.¨ Cordelia made another promise

And with that, the two fell asleep, Cordelia laying her head on Ike´s lap.

* * *

 **Do the three updates i posted today make up for the lack of fic recently? i hope so, cuz i think that everyone is going to LOVE these. Anyways, review suggestions, sorry if i got charcater traits wrong, havent played Fire Emblem. Also IDGAF about the timeline, so stfu in advance.**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	6. Smash Brothers: RosaXlil mac ZeldaXLink

**Not much of an A/N since this kind of thing racks in the most views tbh...but**

 **enjoy the lemons...**

* * *

One day in the smash mansion, after a tournament showcasing all of the sm4sh fighters, all the characters returned to the mansion, and immediately their rooms. Rosalina was particularly cocky, since she won the whole thing with her rather stupid and overpowered moves. She took her time returning to her room, and as she was just about to enter the room, she slipped on a banana peel and got knocked out.

The person who had set that banana peel, or Little Mac, quietly dragged her into a closet nearby and locked the door. HE bound Rosalina up, tieing her wrists and ankles together, blindfolding her and gagging her. Despite his name, Little mac was actually quite big.

He took his penis out, and quietly and quickly declothed Rosalina, revealing her booty. He looked it over briefly before bending her over so her ass was in the air. Then he stuck his large wiener straight into Rosalina's asshole, spreading it wide. He grunted, and then got on top of Rosalina, beginning to thrust. He went hard the first few thrusts, to spread Rosalina's ass wider and wider, until it was wide enough to hug him tightly, but not so tight. Then he began to hump, his penis pounding Rosalina's tight booty hole. Little Mac had also separated Rosalina from her Luma for optimal time.

Little Mac's face became ridden with both a blush and a pleasured expression, his eyes forcing shut the harder he went, the tightness hugging his length so loyally. He grimaced as he felt Rosalina wake up and try and struggle, but to no avail. He went harder, now enjoying the muffled screams coming from Rosalina's mouth. She knew not who dare do such a sexy and kinky thing to her, but her butt felt real good.

Little mac was reaching his limits, much to his disapproval, but he went harder, hearing now Rosalina accept the painful pleasure by moaning rather loudly. Luckily she had a gag in her mouth, so she couldn't draw any unwanted attention to the act that Little Mac was performing. He grimaced and his eyes forced themselves shut as he came into her ass, having to hilt himself so he wouldn't twitch too badly.

Once he was done, Little Mac quietly pulled his boxers up, unlocked the door and headed out of the closet, shutting the door behind him. Then he ran for it before Master Hand or Crazy hand could bust him for such a naughty and mislead deed.

* * *

Once Zelda came back from the tournament, she was not the happiest, since she had placed very low, especially compared to Link, who got mid-placing. When she returned to her room, Link followed her into it. He shut the door quietly and locked it, knowing if any time, now was the best time to make a sexy and romantic move. Zelda sat down on her bed, flipping upwards so she faced the ceiling. Link crawled on the floor like a ninja, ending up right next to the bed. He then climbed up onto the bed, and landed on Zelda's lap.

Much to his own surprise, Link was quickly bound in handcuffs and placed against a wall. He hadn't resisted, it happened too fast. But his face was a bright crimson blush, as Zelda has also taken his pants and underwear off. He was left with his erection meeting the air, with no barriers. Zelda smirked, as she stood over Link. Right when Link thought he was going to be teased, she took the entire thing into her mouth, bobbing on it mercilessly. Link had to cover his mouth to stop him from letting loose his emotions in the form of a moan.

He had waited soooo long for this, and now it was finally happening.

Zelda showed Link no mercy, keeping her fast pace up, and bobbing her head, side to side and up and down in a fluid motion. Link squirmed a bit, but it was futile either way, as Zelda slowly got up. She raised her head up, and then lifted her dress to reveal she had no panties on underneath. Then she sat her plump booty right on Link's face. He lapped at the jewel before him, greedily gobbling up the juices that oozed out and slowly earning muffled moans from Zelda. Time passed so quickly while he ate Zelda out furiously, finally getting his chance to fully reward his actions for oh-so-long.

Then she sat up again, standing up for only a moment. She sat herself down on Link's dick, taking the whole thing into her vagina. Link thought he would scream in pleasure, his emotions were going nuts and his hormones were taking over. He felt his adrenaline rush as Zelda began to bounce up and down at a respectable pace, coating Link in both pleasure and her own juices. Both moaned as Link thrusted, bucking his hips, and speeding up the pleasure. It was super intense, making both become only focused on getting more of it, no matter the cost.

Before they knew it, both reached their limits and came all over each other, panting heavily. They collapsed and fell asleep right afterwards.

* * *

 **Ok, I was thinking as I wrote those, and I think those were rather mediocre, especially compared to some of the ones i've written in the past, that were totally killer.**

 **I've been told these aren't great, but they aren't bad either. So really, what this tells me is that I need more practice writing fics. As of now I have no trump card, but i'm blabbing now.**

 **MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT POKEMON HELLFIRE: A DEVIOUS END, POKEMON RANGER:INVASION OF SHADOWS, AND MOEMON SUPER MYSTERY DUNGEON BLOOPERS! AEROMENCA OUT!**


	7. Soul Eater: Maka X Soul

**you guys finally ready to get dirty again!? *lenny* also don't forget to check my profile page for my goals! thanks! This next lemon hails from soul eater, an anime I just finished watching. Also this contains massive spoilers, well, spoilers, so if you want to watch soul eater, wait til u finish it to read this.**

 **If you don't want to and haven't seen the anime, look up Maka and Soul Soul eater for the images. (too lazy to describe them)**

* * *

After the group of heroes finished beating the Kishin, Soul and Maka returned to DWMA, now all alone in their room. It was eerily silent, with Soul quietly watching TV and Maka in her bedroom doing something. Soul enjoyed his TV show until he heard moans from Maka's bedroom, leading him to investigate.

Soul opened the door to find Maka masturbating, or at least jumping in the act of doing so, as Soul had startled her. She was completely naked in the bed, the lights off and everything. Blair wasn't around, so Soul got an idea.

"Oi, idiot that's not how you do it!" Soul said, once again criticizing Maka

Maka shook her head at soul.

"Soul you never change!" Maka called back

Soul walked over to the bed, after shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Doesn't really matter. Whaddya say we celebrate our defeating of the Kishin?" Soul said with a smirk

Maka smirked back.

"I say lets do it." She said, raising her eyebrows

Soul then walked over a ways and took off his clothes, leaving him naked, then walked back over to Maka, climbing into the bed with her. Soul had to force Maka over before he was able to kiss her.

"I've been waiting for this moment, once I realized that girls aren't all about breast size...and that I started to like you slowly." Soul spoke in a whisper

Maka simply nodded.

"I don't want to do any of the foreplay stuff, bring the heat!" Maka whispered intently

Soul nodded, reaching down to feel for her jewel, then guiding his shaft into it. He thrusted hard once, shattering Maka's virgin barrier. Soul knew Maka was tough, but he hugged her just in case she needed it, Maka hugging back.

"I guess we really are meant to be together huh." Maka whispered

Soul nodded, Maka's eyes tearing up.

"That punch you did was cool. Very cool." Soul whispered to Maka

Maka smiled then smirked.

"Thanks and I think I'm ready now." Maka replied

On her command, Soul began thrusting into Maka, both of them in slight awe at how amazing it felt. Soul only briefly thought of Blair and how he understood why she always did sexual stuff to him now before his lust took him over. Soul began thrusting faster, wanting more of the insane pleasure the interaction was giving him. Maka was left to bury her face in Soul's shoulder, moaning softly into it. Soul could feel the wetness of Maka's inside, and it was letting him slide in and out with ease and increasing the pleasure greatly.

Soul stopped for a moment to catch his breath, before taking a deep one and going even faster and harder, lowering his head due to the intense pleasure that was now taking his nerves over. He thought only briefly of the Black Blood demon and how it took him over, and how the insane pleasure was doing the same thing, then focused on the girl laying her head on his shoulder and how to reward both him and her.

Maka and Soul both moaned louder as the pleasure got more intense, Maka getting wetter to lubricate Soul fully, and soul taking advantage of that to go even faster and harder on Maka. The covers were shaking all over the place, and Soul started to get annoyed with them. He threw them off, also taking the chance to catch his breath again. Maka sat up a bit.

"How about you take a break soul, and I take the lead form here?" Maka asked

Soul nodded, and he laid down where Maka was as Maka got on top, re-inserting Soul. Without hesitation, Maka began bouncing up and down, as the two moaned ever louder. The lust had long since taken control of both of them, and as a result Maka rode soul in a kinky manner, making both of them moan the loudest they had and cum.

Maka hopped off, as the cum drizzled everywhere on the two. Then she laid down on Soul, with her head on his chest, both of them exhausted.

"Whew..im exhausted...best celebration ever though..." Maka said, short of breath

"Yea...really cool." Soul added

With that the two fell asleep in that position.

* * *

 **Welp I haven't done that in a long time. I already know you enjoyed since you're a perv, and hey, on my profile is a list of goals for story views.**

 **And if we reach those goals by the end of july, you get a 5 pervy rewards and one awesome reward. Go check it out!**

 **With that, AEROMENCA OUT!**


	8. Social Media rp porn! WHAT THE FUCK?

**A very special chapter being viewed here for the 69th *lenny* chapter of this assortment. a totally unique scene I managed to find on social media. remember kids, social media is not a porn site :^) I made shitty make up usernames based on their pfps to add my own little touch and edited this heavily so its original.**

 **(fuck who cares, not like this is exactly taking content lmao.)**

 **Misc. Glaceon x AuraGuardian101, enjoy.**

* * *

Misc. Glaceon: *bends you over*

[6/16/16, 3:42 AM] AuraGuardian101: Wh-

[6/16/16, 3:43 AM] AuraGuardian101:Hey of, someone's straightforward.

Aura• Jun 16, 3:43 AM

[6/16/16, 3:43 AM] ): Lol

[6/16/16, 3:43 AM] AuraGuardian101: *Heyo

Aura• Jun 16, 3:43 AM

[6/16/16, 3:43 AM] LOL

[6/16/16, 3:43 AM] Foreplay is lame

[6/16/16, 3:43 AM] ?

[6/16/16, 3:43 AM]AuraGuardian101): Hue, true.

[6/16/16, 3:44 AM] AuraGuardian101): Now what are you waiting for~?

Aura• Jun 16, 3:44 AM

[6/16/16, 3:44 AM] *sticks it in*

[6/16/16, 3:44 AM] Boi i ant stop

[6/16/16, 3:44 AM] ): Cant*

[6/16/16, 3:45 AM] AuraGuardian101): Then don't~

[6/16/16, 3:45 AM] AuraGuardian101): Hooh...~

Aura• Jun 16, 3:45 AM

[6/16/16, 3:45 AM] O okay

[6/16/16, 3:45 AM] AuraGuardian101): Give it all ya got, booii

Aura• Jun 16, 3:45 AM

[6/16/16, 3:45 AM] *starts to thrust*im gonna look back on this

[6/16/16, 3:45 AM] : ?

[6/16/16, 3:45 AM] AuraGuardian101): No weak shit here

[6/16/16, 3:46 AM] AuraGuardian101): Lmaoo

Aura• Jun 16, 3:46 AM

[6/16/16, 3:46 AM] Oh well

[6/16/16, 3:46 AM] AuraGuardian101): Brb sleeping

Aura• Jun 16, 3:46 AM

[6/16/16, 3:46 AM] I dont give a singke fuck rn

[6/16/16, 3:46 AM] : LOL

[6/16/16, 3:47 AM] AuraGuardian101): You're kinda giving a fuck right now m8

Aura• Jun 16, 3:47 AM

[6/16/16, 3:47 AM] Lmfao

[6/16/16, 3:47 AM] AuraGuardian101): Lmao

Aura• Jun 16, 3:47 AM

[6/16/16, 3:47 AM] : For once

[6/16/16, 3:48 AM] : And a good time to give one

[6/16/16, 3:48 AM] AuraGuardian101): Congrats on not bein a virgin btw

[6/16/16, 3:48 AM] AuraGuardian101): BOI YOU'VE DREAMED OF THIS AND YOU KNOW IT

Aura• Jun 16, 3:48 AM

[6/16/16, 3:48 AM] : fucking dead

[6/16/16, 3:48 AM] : Shush

[6/16/16, 3:48 AM] : Sexy gurl

[6/16/16, 3:48 AM] : Dead

[6/16/16, 3:49 AM] AuraGuardian101): Hue

[6/16/16, 3:49 AM] AuraGuardian101Git on with it boi

Aura• Jun 16, 3:49 AM

[6/16/16, 3:49 AM] *thrusts furiously and gropes dat ass*

[6/16/16, 3:49 AM] OoT all over again

[6/16/16, 3:49 AM] We goin in hard

[6/16/16, 3:49 AM] AuraGuardian101): Hot damn

Aura• Jun 16, 3:49 AM

[6/16/16, 3:50 AM] ): Gurl

[6/16/16, 3:50 AM] AuraGuardian101): Booii

Aura• Jun 16, 3:50 AM

[6/16/16, 3:50 AM] ): Where da rp gurl at lol

[6/16/16, 3:50 AM] AuraGuardian101): ah porn. but...

[6/16/16, 3:50 AM] AuraGuardian101): Tmw ya find porn in your folders-

[6/16/16, 3:50 AM] AuraGuardian101): Whoop

Aura• Jun 16, 3:50 AM

[6/16/16, 3:50 AM] Misc. Glaceon): Hawt

[6/16/16, 3:51 AM] Misc. Glaceon): *slap and goes harder*

[6/16/16, 3:51 AM] Misc. Glaceon): Oo Z

[6/16/16, 3:51 AM] AuraGuardian101): There take an arse~ *I giggle as I boop your nose, winking as I place one hand on my side, the other on my rear.*

Aura• Jun 16, 3:51 AM

[6/16/16, 3:51 AM] Misc. Glaceon): Aura halp, I'm getting horny n shit irl

[6/16/16, 3:52 AM] AuraGuardian101): Ever hear of "power bottoms"

[6/16/16, 3:52 AM] AuraGuardian101): :^)

[6/16/16, 3:52 AM] AuraGuardian101): You're getting fuckin' rekt boi.

Aura• Jun 16, 3:52 AM

[6/16/16, 3:52 AM] Misc. Glaceon ): *laughs as he says " wow im giving a fuck rn"*

[6/16/16, 3:52 AM] Misc. Glaceon ): For once

[6/16/16, 3:53 AM] Misc. Glaceon): Its getting lewd in here

[6/16/16, 3:54 AM] AuraGuardian101): You're the only person I've met to not give a fuck while giving a fuck. Hue. *I scoff as I push you back, onto the ground which was thankfully encumbered in pillows as part of my convoluted trap. I then giggle lustily as I push down and up, riding your device, effectively owning it.*

[6/16/16, 3:55 AM] AuraGuardian101): Havin' fun~?

Aura• Jun 16, 3:55 AM

[6/16/16, 3:55 AM] Misc. Glaceon ): Hot damn

[6/16/16, 3:55 AM] AuraGuardian101): Hue

Aura• Jun 16, 3:55 AM

[6/16/16, 3:55 AM] Misc. Glaceon): Yes~

[6/16/16, 3:55 AM] AuraGuardian101): Good~

Aura• Jun 16, 3:55 AM

[6/16/16, 3:55 AM] Misc. Glaceon ): *i thrust harder, laughing* i never do

[6/16/16, 3:55 AM] Misc. Glaceon: But it feels like i do

[6/16/16, 3:55 AM] Misc. Glaceon: Odd.

[6/16/16, 3:56 AM] Misc. Glaceon : The force of the mo...oh godamnit school idc rn

[6/16/16, 3:56 AM] AuraGuardian101): *I moan softly as I continue, increasing in speed... I move my hands to your knees and my legs to a position that would give more support as I near climax...*

[6/16/16, 3:56 AM] AuraGuardian101): H A

[6/16/16, 3:57 AM] AuraGuardian101): Inb4 rekt by me and school

Aura• Jun 16, 3:57 AM

[6/16/16, 3:57 AM] *moans as he nears it too, clutching the covers with much feline action*

[6/16/16, 3:57 AM] I feel like a cat stuck in a tree-

[6/16/16, 3:57 AM] AuraGuardian101): You're a cat stuck in my arse now, ya tosser~

Aura• Jun 16, 3:57 AM

[6/16/16, 3:58 AM] Misc. Glaceon ): Imma bury myself so deep in your ass even the next king could ever pull me out

[6/16/16, 3:58 AM] AuraGuardian101): *And thus, I orgasm, painting whatever has the fortune of being near my opening, in this case some pillows, in my juices... I snicker as I pant softly...*

[6/16/16, 3:59 AM] AuraGuardian101): Gud 'nuff?

[6/16/16, 3:59 AM] AuraGuardian101): Cuz I kinda haven't done this before-

Aura• Jun 16, 3:59 AM

[6/16/16, 3:59 AM] Misc. Glaceon: *snickers back as i cum too* sMe

[6/16/16, 3:59 AM] Misc. Glaceon: Same lel

* * *

 **Yes, the editing took forever m8.**

 **ill post some lewder more original shit later on bois.**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	9. Vocaloid: Len X Luka!

**enjoy the custom lemon! I had this one in my docs for awhile.**

 _ **Dont forget to check out my other stories and follow/favorite if you enjoyed, and review for any suggestions you have.**_

* * *

One day at a concert, Miku was singing her heart out to her audience. they loved it like usual, but...Something was up with Miku's mic, it would go in and out at random points which meant she needed her new one fast. However she could not find it. After she was fine singing with the broken one, she had to search for her new one. Miku had finally found her new mic and was able to return to the stage. She began singing, and as everyone sang along with her, she did her trademark, the kawaii sign at the end of the song.

Miku then headed off of the stage, and then backstage. She headed down the staircase leading to a teleporter, which she stepped on. It teleported her back to her home, where Len was relaxing on the couch. Miku walked over to where Len was sitting and she sat down beside him. She then quickly pulled out her phone to see the reviews from the concert and to see what had happened during the time she was singing.

Len was currently fast asleep, so he didn't notice his crush sitting down next to him. Miku looked at him briefly, before going back to look at her phone, not thinking twice of paying him no mind.

After Miku was done checking the reviews, she got onto one of her games and recorded some new sounds for new soundtracks, she smiled because she had many ideas with these few sounds that she had created. Luka walked into the room the two were sitting in, the living room, and sat down purposely sat down on Len's lap, shifting a bit before relaxing herself.

Miku then started creating a new melody on her phone and put on her headphones and worked out every single sound and made it all sound in harmony. She paid no attention to Luka's rather...sexy..antics.

Len had now woken up, with a slight jump. And in doing so, he noticed Luka sitting on his lap, and how his twitch had affected her. She was smirking at him, winking shortly afterwards. Len blushed and looked around him, also seeing Miku sitting next to him, and blushed deeper.

Miku glanced over at Len and saw him with his blush, she tilted her head a bit in confusion. Then she jumped up when she finished the melody. She got up and ran to her room to write the lyrics before she forgot, leaving her door open by accident. The instant Miku left, Luka crawled onto Len, stroking his legs slowly as she made herself parallel to him, making Len blush like crazy. Len looked luka straight in the eyes, and Luka winked at him, then reaching her hand to his crotch, gently caressing it.

Luka then grabbed Len's hand, and dragged him into her room, setting him on the bed after locking the door with a click.

¨So len...i heard you like big girls~¨ Luka whispered in Lens ear, climbing on top of him

Miku hoped on the bed singing and fell back onto her bed. She yawned and went back to the living room where she thought Luka and Len were. She saw that they werent there, but only shrugged and she grabbed a note pad. Then she started drawing something for the new song. She felt a shadow fall over her, and looked up a bit and saw Kaito's feet, she looked up and smiled.

"Hello Kaito, how was your concert?" Miku asked.

"It was great, no one fainted this time" Kaito replied

They both laughed but Miku kept her attention on the paper, hiding her slight blush from Kaito.

Meanwhile Luka had climbed on top of Len. She lifted one of his legs up, eased herself down onto his, what was in her opinion a decent sized shaft, considering that she admittingly liked Len a lot. Once she was on, she lifted Len up so she could kiss him, making a humping motion so she rode his shaft from the back to the tip, causing him to blush and moan.

In the mean time Kaito was a little ticked, for Miku never showed her feelings towards anyone that she liked. Kaito liked Miku a lot but he hadn't known if Miku liked him back, Miku hopped up and ran outside and began to sing the song, Kaito followers her outside and smirks as he watches her dance.

"Nice song Miku"

Miku turned around and smiled and replied "thank you Kaito, it means a lot that you enjoy it." She gave a pleasant smile and ran off, Kaito sighed and went back to the house, he walked down the halls and saw Miku's door was open and he went into her room, he looked up and saw the stars on her ceiling and smiled.

Luka was humping Len hard now, kissing him to silence his otherwise extremely loud moaning. Her breasts kept getting in the way, but Luka made Len grope them. both were enjoying it very much, blushing crimson as they fucked.

Miku soon found a hidden meadow, she looked in amazement as the water looked like it was glowing, fish hoped out the water and flew back in, she began humming her song, back at the house Kaito kept looking around Miku's room to see if he could find anything that might show who she has a crush on, he checked her drawer to see if he could find a diary, he found one after digging threw her pantie drawer and having a nosebleed, he saw there was a lock on it and sighed "dang I thought I could finally find out who she's crushing on.."

Luka was whispering things in Lens ear as she started to go mercilessly on Len, humping so hard and fast that slapping was resonating throughout the room constantly, as Len blushed crimson and was moaning loudly. He started to grimace, moaning Lukas name.

Miku then started running home quickly and hoping threw the flowers as fireflies starting glowing and one lands on Miku's nose, she crosses her eyes and looks at it and smiles as she shakes her head and continues running, she goes inside and draws where she just was and runs down the hall to her room, Kaito heard her coming so he hid in Miku's closet and shut it, as it was a shutter door, so he saw most of Miku, Miku grabs a towel and walks back out her door and locks it behind her, she rushes to the shower and turns it on, stripping down and hopping in and humming the song, Kaito began to worry. For he would be scared for his crush to find him in her closet.

Luka arched her back as Len ate her out, and started to moan as she felt her own release coming. ¨Yes len..cmon...make..me..aaahh!¨ Luka threw her head back as Len stuck his whole tongue inside of her hole. He thrashed it around, and Luka came right into his mouth. ¨Aahhh..good..lenny..¨ Luka moaned, now panting

¨yes Luka yes Luka yeeeess Lukaaaaa..~¨ Len moaned as Luka went harder and harder, finally cummiing inside of Luka, unable to take her loving and fast and hard treatment

Luka smirked, then hopped off of Len, she then spread her legs for him, and Len took the action himself, leaning in to lick her. He went fast, lapping up all of her juices, and earned Luka moaning freely, throwing her head back. ¨Mmm yes..Good Lenny~ Finish me off like the perv you are~¨ Luka moaned, making Len go faster

Miku then got out the shower and wrapped the towel around her and walked back to her room, Kaito saw water dripping from Miku and he blushed crazily, feeling blood shoot out his nose and outing his scarf over his massive nose bleed, as he felt his boner growing, he heard Miku humming and peeked threw the shutters and saw Miku drop the towel, his face became rose red and the blood kept going, Miku started brushing her long blue hair while humming, she turned on her radio and sang to the music.

Luka and len put their clothes back on then headed back out into the living room, laying back down on the couch like nothing had happened.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! *Lenny***

 **Aeromenca out!**


	10. Vocaloid: Miku X Kaito!

**enjoy the last half of this lemon chapter, however short it is :/**

 **Dont forget to check out my other stories!**

* * *

Kaito saw the chance to get out, so he slowly opened the closet door and tried getting out without Miku seeing him, Miku saw him threw her mirror and she blushed a bit, turning around "Kaito what are you doing?" Kaito jumped and he looked over at her, as his nose bleed finally went away, he put his scarf down and replied to Miku "uh oh ummmmm I thought this was my room-" he scratched the back of his head with blush, Miku pulled him closer by his scarf "are you sure about that Kaito?~"

Len casually took a nap while Luka went back to her room, deciding to clean up the mess just in case.

Kaito's blush spread across his face but it calmed down "well Miku.. would you be mad if I said that wasn't the reason?" Miku replied "of course not, why would I be?" Kaito then smirked and got closer to Miku as Miku looked at Kaito and saw his boner, she blushed herself as Kaito kissed Miku deeply, as she kissed back Kaito started stripping himself.

Kaito got completely naked as he rubbed Miku's back and poked her as he kissed her, Miku ran her hands up his body and put her arms onto his shoulder, Kaito moved his hips as he slowly went into Miku's pussy, Miku blushed and let out a moan, then Kaito rubbed up the front half of Miku, rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples

Kaito kept moving at a good pace as he went in and out of Miku, rubbing her breasts as she moaned into Kaito's mouth, Miku wrapped her tongue around Kaito's and ran her teeth against their tongues as she heard Kaito let out a moan, Kaito moved at a faster pace

Miku rubbed down Kaito's chest as Kaito lifted Miku and pinned her against the wall, having her sitting there with his cock in her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and Kaito thrusted into Miku, both of them moaning as Kaito broke the kiss and kissed Miku's neck searching for her tender spot.

Kaito sped up, letting a moan slip free of his lips. He blushed as he continued to thrust into Miku, feeling her tight insides grasp his length very firmly.

"Go harder Kaito~" Miku moaned to Kaito, who obliged for Miku

He went harder indeed, slaps now echoing around the room. He blushed hard, knowing he couldn't last as long as he wanted to with Miku just in his presence, must less letting him fuck her.

"Y..yes princess..." He moaned, before taking complete control of the situation, now fucking Miku super hard against the wall

Bumps from Miku's body being slammed against the wall grew louder and louder, as well as the slaps that emerged from Kaito roughly fucking Miku.

"This is revenge...for...not..telling anyone you liked..me.." Kaito declared between gasps of air

He kept going, feeling Miku tighten up around him. He blushed, figuring he probably should end this as soon as he could, since he couldn't last very long. He moaned loudly, feeling his penis telling him he was reaching his limits.

"I..im reaching my own limits Kaito..im gonna...mmn!" Miku moaned loudly, Kaito silencing her with a kiss as she camme

Kaito came at the same time, blushing hard and stifling his own moan. Kaito and Miku slid down the wall slowly, falling asleep due to lack of energy.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, leave a suggestion if you want to see something, and check out my other stories!**

 **Aeromenca out!**


	11. Moemon: Mew x Flareon

**enjoy this 'real' lemon, ya pervs :^)**

* * *

 **Sometime during a period where the others were out on missions to stop the empire...**

* * *

 _As cosmic guardian, i shouldn't sit around and let others get themselves off and not myself...even if i am legendary…_

I headed out to the beach, landing softly on the sand, still kinda groggy. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around the beach.

And as i did i laid eyes on a beautiful moemon, one that i knew.

"oh. Hello flare."

The big, 6'3 flareon turned to me, and her eyes widened."

Her long orange hair with the yellow tuft in front was beautiful. It swayed in the wind as she turned. Her amber eyes showing immense fear.

Her tight orange sideless shirt and booty jeans fit her beautifully. Her fluffy yellow skirt stuck out to her sides, floating in the wind. She materialized a fireball in hand, ready for a fight.

"now now, i only want to give you some love~"

Her eyes slightly narrowed, and the fireball only grew, if only slightly.

"what do you mean"

I winked at her, and she blushed. The fireball diminished just a bit.

"i..im down for that..-" she said, turning slightly away from me

She laid down, spreading her legs. I smirked and got on my knees, pulling off her shorts. I took off her underwear and buried my face in her crotch, licking wildfly.

I heard her moan as i hit all her sweet spots, slurping up her juices. They were spicy, matching her diet and personality.

My pink tail waved in the air, gently back in forth, my eyes narrowing and my overall posture loosening up, relaxing. I brought my hand up, and rubbed her clit while i licked, earning myself a loud moan and a slight squirm.

"Now, now. Don't squirm. Let mommy cosmic guardian do the work…"

I licked faster, but instead of her calming down, she flipped me over, and i could only let myself get thrown to the ground, skirt spread, underwear tossed aside.

And moan loudly as she started fingering me hard, looking into my eyes with a smirk.

"I'm the only mommy here-" she said in a whisper

She kept going, earning my moans and making me more and more wet. I could feel my climax silently growing closer, due to lack of release for who knows how long.

She moaned silently in my ear, then leaned back, before roughly grabbing my leg, pulling me closrf.

"louder cosmic-kun~"

She violently rubbed herself against me, and all i could feel was an electric pulse down my spine and unspeakable pleasure. She hit all the right spots, as a sloshing sound slowly started to make itself heard.

It felt so good…

"unnnn….AAAAA FLARE-KUN~"

she went harder, making the sloshing sound louder, and i felt pressure well up down in my special area.

"h harder~ !" I moaned, not able to control my urges anymore

She smirked, and somehow handled me harder, and i felt the pressure grow very close to blowing point.

"Annnhhhh.." i moaned quietly

"Oh that's sooo goood~ you're so wet-" she moaned herself

She kept going, and i couldn't hold it any longer.

My vision went down a little, and i felt myself squirm violently, large volumes of liquid squirting everywhere, all over me and flare. Shortly after, another violent burst occurred, from flare. My vision went to black…

* * *

"Look at these teo idiots, Xeneas"

"Yes. What morons. Oh well, we have work to get to, Xaneas"

Two moemon had fainted on the besch, liquids everywhere. But it wasn't important. We continued on.

* * *

 **check out moemon super mystery dungeon-power of dreams if you enjoyed this**

 **DREAM ON-!**

 **AERO OUT.**


	12. Original: Chris x Mileena

**enjoy, ya pervs.**

* * *

Chris was just minding his own business, walking down his neighborhood street when Mileena grabbed his hand and ran him back into his house. She took him to his room and threw him on the bed, smirking as she took off her pants and shirt. Chris blushed as he couldn't help but stare, seeing as how he felt towards Mileena, and took off his own pants and shirt as he watched Mileena do it.

Before he knew what was happening, Mileena had jumped on top of Chris, and was nibbling his ear as she whispered into it. In a flash Mileena had tied up Chris, with a blindfold and handcuffs, rendering him helpless and at her mercy.

¨Make me feel good inside and out~¨ She cooed into his ear

Chris shivered as she said this, growing an erection, something that Mileena sensed and teased him about.

¨aww..getting hard are we..? maybe you just need to let it go~¨ She cooed, winking at the end

Chris smirked and blushed, taking off his underpants, but not without some difficulty due to Mileena laying on top of him. Then she hopped off, stripping the last few layers of her clothing, and tossed them into a pile with all the other clothes. After that she grabbed Chris's erected length, stroking it gently as she smirked and stared Chris in the eyes. He moaned, which got to Mileena, and made her stroke his length faster.

He blushed and closed his eyes, letting Mileena pleasure him to her hearts content, and thoroughly enjoying himself as she did so. She stroked him with more force after after only about 10 seconds pleasuring him, making Chris squirm a bit, blushing and moaning quietly as he did so.

¨Mm..let's do something a little more hot~¨ Mileena said as she let go of his length and eased herself onto it

Both blushed and let out a moan as this happened, and Mileena started bouncing herself on Chris, making him throw his head back in pleasure. She moaned too, blushing and bouncing up and down with force and intention, leaving both of them yearning for more of the sweet, wet pleasure.

¨M-more~¨ Chris moaned, squirming

At the request, Mileena went faster, bouncing harder and making Chris moan loudly, much to Mileena's pleasure. This made her go even faster than she already was, spurred on by the amazing pleasure she was feeling and the moans she was drawing out of Chris.

¨im..so close...!~¨ Chris moaned, leaving Mil to blush and go even faster

She smirked to herself, bouncing hard as she used her right hand to steady herself, feeling her release coming too.

¨Me too..¨ Mil said as she bounced as hard as she could

Chris squirmed violently as he came into Mileena, her joining him soon afterwards. He moaned her name loudly, then relaxed, blushing hard.

¨Ah that was niice...¨ Mileena cooed into Chriss ear, laying her body down on his

* * *

 **AERO out!**

 **DREAM ON.**


	13. Moemon: Arbok x Braixen

**request from falconfox8-**

* * *

 _One day in a forest_

An arbok slithered across the ground, its purple hair trailing behind her. Sadly this snake moemon has no real strength, but it makes up for it by looking extremely menacing, with its yellow eyes boring a hole into your soul. Its crown looked queenly and its average chest looked fine.

"STOP RIGHT THERE-" A voice yelled

Then the arbok was pinned to the wall and stripped by a blast of fire. Turns out a braixen had been chasing it for some time, as he was naked, presumably from a poisonous attack.

He carried a sword and had a long bushy tail. As well as a smirk on his face. His fox ears twitched, and his red eyes glowed as he ran up to his neely found prey.

"its time-"

The braixen inserted himself inside the arbok, and went to work.

"sssss!" was the protest

But the braixen held the arbok against the tree with his psychic powers, thrusting in and out. He felt himself getting more and more turned on as he went onwards, deeper into his enemy's 'territory'

The arbok quieted down as the braixen thrusted harder and faster, and slowly wet clicking sounds become louder. They started at a whisper then grew to slight below regular voice within a few minutes of braixen doing his work.

"ssss… harde4'

At this request, the braixen happily obliged, turning the poor snake into a sandwich between him and the tree, the wet clicking getting really loud now.

The braixen removed himself from the regular hole and pounded roughly into the 'back door'. He roughly thrusted, creating clearance for himself to work.

"mmm…" he mumbled quietly, keeping any sound he might make down

The arbok rubbed herself with a free hand, her other one pinned against the tree, her body stood up against it. She sweated miserably due to the heat the braixen gave ofv.

She found herself getting pounded nice and good, but not willing to given in just yet, she tried to struggle free. Only to end up laying on the ground, ass up in the air, exposing her dripping pussy and booty hole. She flailed her legs on the ground

Only to get deepended in the booty, braixen going all the way in. Arboks ass was spread forcefully by this violent move, and the arbok arched her back

Braixen went ham, thrusting hard and fast into that snake booty, turning the arbok into a hissing machine.

"oooooh yessss-"

Then arbok started to squirt out the regular area, once every so often, until…

"HISSSSSSS-..."

Arboks cum was violently shed across the ground below her, her entire body quivering and tensing up.

Braixen busted his load, hilting himself in dat booty..


	14. Moemon: Trainer x Gardevoir x Sylveon

**request from praetorian wolf. Enjoy.**

Its time. It's time to just do this.

With that thought i let out my sylveon and gardevoir, who came out, ready to fight. I gave them a blank look when they turned to me, confused as to what was going on.

"is there a problem?" my sylveon asked

She had to short pink hair, long white ribbons and a bow tie around her neck. Her b cups were perked up for some reason, and her short pink tail wagged slowly as she stared me in the face with her blue eyes.

My gardevoir tilted her head, her green hair shuffling, and her brown eyes staring me.

I said nothing, and tackled my gardevoir, taking off all her clothes. It all happened so fast and all i could feel was her holding me while i stripped her down. Once i was done, she flipped over, and slowly stood up.

"...lay down." she commanded

I did as she told, and found myself being slowly eased onto, her tight pussy gripping me with its warm, wet touch. I moaned quietly as she slowly bounced up and down on me. It felt amazing.

Then Sylvia came over the top and plumped her ass on my face, dripping some juice from her wet region onto my face. I licked at it, and found myself face deep licking her before long.

"unnnn~ harder master~" She moaned

I felt Riley go faster, and i instinctively started thrusting into her, moaning. She moaned loudly, as her pussy got more and more wet as i kept going, it just felt so good...sylvis grinded herself on my nose as i did this, effectively making a choir of moaning and wet noises.

All i could hear was wet clicking. Sylvias juices kept dripping into my open mouth. Riley moaned louder and louder as i kept pounding deeper into her tight pussy. Sylvia finally got up, and then moved down to where i was fucking Riley.

I watched as she started rubbing her with my thrusts.

"S Syllll v via~ AAAHH...oh my arceus...so good...unff…." Riley moaned

I thrusted hard into her, trading speed for power and Riley threw her head back.

"Un...un….un….unf...im...gonna...cum..at...this….rate…!"

Sylvia furiously rubbed Riley, whispering in her ear, which made her even wetter. I was sliding in and out with ease, making loud clicking noises.

All the sudden i felt a surge of warm liquid flood my dick, and slowly down it. Sylvis moaned in Rileys esr, who was still going up and down.

"did you just cum, honey?"

"n no…..yes…"

Sylvia moved riley off of me, and climbed on top of me. She then got off, and started to eat riley out, lapping away at her juices. I took the opportunity and inserted myself in her ass, thrusting hard to get some leverage.

"wh what…?!" she seemed shocked but went back to licking riley

I thrusted deep inside, i didn't know why i chose to fuck her ass, but i did. It felt very good, surprisingly. It wasn't wet, but it was twice as warm and suuuper tight. I kept going, hearing confused semi-moans from sylvia.

Riley kept moaning as well, presumably from sylvia's licking. I threw my head back with my thrusts. I kept going, feeling her tightness envelop my dick.

I pulled out, and out it in her pussy, and was able to get going really easily. Sylvia started shaking with my thrusts.

"onnnnnhhh…" she moaned, her head dipping down further, making it even easier to pound her

Her pussy felt like absolute magic, making this incredible, wet pleasure on my length. I saw riley get up and coke stand next to me, and started rubbing sylvia. Sylvia could only shake to this new pleasure source.

"unnn...riley….nn…"

Riley knelt down, and started rubbing her fast, causing her to leak fluids all over me. It made my life even easier, as i could thrust in and out of her even quicker now. I did so, and earned more moans for my efforts.

She was super wet and warm, easy to pound.

"oh...Sylvia..you're so wet and warm…" i moaned as i pounded her

"un...i...OH~!. know…" she moaned back at me

Riley moved forwards and groped sylvia now, which just made sylvia's legs shake as i pounded her. The grass below us was gleaming from the liquids that my girls had split from pleasure, and Sylvia was only helping that cause, dripping with every thrust.

"i im gonna cum-!" Sylvia moaned out of nowhere

I thrusted much faster now, making sylvia's ass bounce hard with every thrust. I could feel myself reaching my own climax, but I kept going anyways.

"oh ….oh..unnh…."

I kept going, sylvia starting to virtually foam from her pussy, it just spilling fluids everywhere on the grass.

"you're so cute sylvia...isn't it hard to take masters dick for a long period of time~?" Riley moaned in sylvias ears

"i can't take it any more!"

With that loud moan, sylvia just flooded me with fluids, turning me into a drenched mess. She slumped onto the ground, forcing me out of her. Her pussy was dripping with cum.

"now it's your turn to blast off-" Riley said, then put me back inside of her

She bounced super fast, coaxing me closer and closer to my orgasm..

I couldn't take much more. She kept going, and started slamming herself..one..two..

"unh!"

With that i came, and Riley fell on top of me, licking my ear.


	15. Moemon: Altaria x Arcanine

I was chasing down this moemon that had done something kinda stupid. I needed to catch her for my job, as a police dog, an arcanine. My short blonde hair was waving in the wind. I laid eyes on my target. It was super cold. Even if i was a trained arcanine, i hated the cold. My hands were freezing...

Fluffy blue and white jacket, tight blue leggings and tight white leather pants. Long blue hair, reaching down to her rounded booty. Sky blue eyes.

Alison, the altaria had the item in question in her hands. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes for a moment, but only found myself feeling a hard slam into a tree, and fall to the ground. My pants were taken off..

I finally was able to open my eyes, to the suspect having her tight bottom coverings pulled off. She wiggled her curved booty in front of me, then slowly lowered it…

Right onto my length…

"..."

I inhaled, suffocating any noise i might make. I couldn't show pleasure in front of the enemy.I couldn't show i liked the warm wet feeling…

She turned herself around, placing her face in front of mine. She was so pretty, but also so fluffy, her fluffed coat felt amazing on my cold body...

"Oh i bet a policedog doesn't get much of this feeling- cuz most people hate you..but dont worry~"

She cut herself off to speed up, creating slapping sound with her booty hitting my legs. With that came a wet, warm embrace, which sent shivers down my spine. Her fluffy coat warmed me up, she emitted a lot of heat from her fluffy clothing.

"Aren't you cold…- let me warm you up- you should let all those feelings from being overworked go..give in to the pleasure and warmth-" she whispered

I...i don't know how much longer i can fight against thus...i dont...i dont want to fight…

"...un...ohhh…" A few moans slipped my mouth

She slammed herself down on me a few times, creating loud wet slaps and intensifying the pleasure. All i couod see were blue eyes stsring me in my smber ones, and her D cups resting on my chest. Alison is so strong…

"give in~ you know you wanna be warmed up and have some good fun~ youre sick of your job…"

"aaaahh-! ...no"

 _Slap slap slap slap, schhliiick_

"..n...hn….aaaaaaaahhhhh! No stop-!"

She found the pleasure point. I shouldn't have let her known. The instant i implied that, she slammed down on the spot, hitting it over and over again.

I squirmed, but was held down by her strength. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling on me and giving me a face full of tit.

"don't..resist...me~" she moaned in my ear

I couldn't resist anymore. I thrusted once into her, but felt myself being held in a way that only alison could dominate. She did so, slamming herself down decisively, while letting some of her juices coat us both.

"ohhh~ you're so thick~ it just makes me wanna-"

She slammed down much faster, and all i could do was moan loudly into her fluffy coat and big bust, which muffled the sound.

"ohhhhhh yesssss~ hell yes Adam~" her voice was musical and pretty, soothing to the ears

"alison...harder-...fuck me harder mommy~" i didn't even have control of what i said anymore

 _I was just a puppet, to Alison's will...she was too strong for me.._

"oh yes- mommy will gladly fuck you even harder~!"

 _SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

"ahhhhhhh! Yes mommy alison-"

Alison was now so wet that every single time she slammed her ass down it sent shivers down my spine from the exposed jerve. I was in lewd heaven, Alison's fluffy body keeping my top warm, while her booty kept my bottom warm as well.

 _Slap slap slap slap slap...schlick…_

"oh Adam~ i can feel you releasing fluids-..yes….give in..!"

She kept going, my vision was all white, boobs and uer fluff. I was experiencing my fantasy of being held down and dominated first hand…

"too..much…"

 _Slam slam slam_

"it's...never….too...much~!"

My thighs were starting to hurt from the sheer force of Alison's heavy body slamming on me.

I started squirming involuntarily, but it meant nothing in the embrace of big Alison at 5'11 180, she held me down with ease. And for those squirms, she punished me hard.

She lifted herself up off of me for a moment, before bringing her booty down on my face.

"It-"

I cut her off by violently lapping at her juices, earning a giggle and a quiet moan. She tasted like delicious oran berries… Before long i was deep inside her, licking away.

Then she started to massage me with her boobs and all i could do was keep licking. I felt myself start to crack, some pre emerging from my length. Alison sensed it, and next thing i knew she was sucking and massaging me.

I stopped in my tracks, unable to endure such pleasure and keep licking at her. Once again she shifted positions.

She kissed me deep on the lips, snd slammed down on me once again.

"unf-!"

I couldn't take another slam down, i knew i couldn't. But i couldn't protest..

She did it again, and i felt a tingly feeling, i was close to orgasm.

One more slam. A loud slap and a wet click.

"unH IM CUMMINGGG~!"

Alison came violently, flooding me. At the same time i came hsfd, my body shaking involuntarily.

The result was a flood of fluids and alison slumping on top of me, exhausted.

"unh that...was amazing...hhhh...so tired…."

 _NOWS YOUR CHANCE, ARREST HER._ My inner cop spoke

But it was too late, i too, collapsed.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed~**


	16. Reader X Asuka(Senran Kagura)

**Enjoy kek**

* * *

In your office sitting behind a computer and in a chair, you were working hard on your personal project, coding some interesting things. You felt kinda empty inside as you did so, almost as if you desired something. You sighed in frustartion at this part of the project, feeling super frustrated.

Then Asuka appeared under your desk with a smirk. Her short brown hair was kept in a bow tie, and she was only weaing her underwear for some reason. Her enormous F cup bust captivated you, and you couldn't stop staring at her.

"Mommy you're interrupting my personal project" You protest, frowning at her

"How? All i did was appear here.." she says with a frown

"You distracted me from what i was doing..." You explain, feeling slightly more frustrated now

"Oh..I'm sorry I'll make up for it now~" She retorts, seductively

 _She unzips your pants_

"A asuka what are you doing?!" You protest, reaching out a hand

"Shhh daddy~" She coaxes, then wraps her hand around your cock, licking the tip gently

"Asuka please im trying to prog- aaaa-" You protest, but slowly start to give in

"But you can have some fun while doing it right daddy~?" She reminds you

 _She then rubs your cock slowly, continuing to lick the tip_

"Ahh h- n not rea- ..." You protest, but are silenced as Asuka suddenly slowly slides her mouth down your cock

 _You moan quietly_

 _She sucks off your cock more, continuing to rub it while massaging your balls with her other hand_

"ahhhhh massage those balls Asuka-" You moan quietly

 _She then deepthroats your cock, trying to get you to cum_

"I im close..." You moan quietly

 _She then delves deeper, choking a bit, which causes your limits to be broken._

 _You cum in her mouth, and then_ _pass out._

* * *

 _You wake up to Asuka sitting on your lap, staring you in the eyes with a small smirk on her face_

"Daddy~ We still have to finish so which hole do you want daddy~" She says with another smirk

 _You sit there for a second, debating which one you want, then decide on the booty._

"Lemme get a piece of that ass-" You say, now smirking yourself

"O-Okay Daddy~" Asuka says with a nod

 _She gets up and sits on your lap, staring you in the face_

"Ride it like the best waifu you are-" You utter suddenly

 _She then sits up for a moment, then slowly sits down on your cock_

"H-hngh~"

"Oh my its so tight~"

"D-Daddy your cock is so big~" She moans, fully sitting down on your cock

"Aaaaannh- are you sure it doesn't just feel big cuz it's in your tight little ass?", you say, a bit unsure of yourself

 _She shakes her head_

"N-no it is big d-daddy but now it f-feels even bigger~!"

 _She moans more as she slowly rides your big cock-_ "A-Ahhhh~"

"Ahhh you're so t tiiight asuka senpai~ and your grimacing face is so hot- why dont you let your hair down?" You ask, moaning now

 _She blushes a little bit_

"Its b-because your big c-cock is in me Daddy~ y-you want my h-hair down daddy~? puts my hands on your shoulders as I continue to ride you and moan"

 _You take out her bow tie_

"ah yes you look so much hotter~ unnnnn~ ride me harder mommy~" You moan, fully giving in to her seductive wishes

 _She rides you much harder, staring you right in the eyes as she does so_

"Unnnnnn..." Is all you are able to muster

 _She smirks, then starts slamming herself up and down on your shaft, earning a loud moan from you. She also grimaces, lowering her head down a little bit._

"A asuka senpai-!" You whisper

 _You feel yourself getting closer and closer to release, and it feels so good..._

"Y yes Daddy?" She says as she slows down her riding and focuses more on power

"I im gonna-"

 _You cum hard, then pass out once again_

* * *

 **not really sure how much you guys enjoyed this, but do leave a follow or favorite if you like this and want more**

 **Aeromenca out kek**


End file.
